User blog:LionHeartKIng/Request Bread
Miracle * A Soldier who can manipulate, mutate and create molecular cells. * A man who can change into any type of animals. * A Alien Warrior who uses light to distract any foe and laser beans. * A hero who takes advantage of the original Mask Change. * A teenager who is enjoying living and watching drama series. * A man who's faster than the speed of light. * A group of five soldiers who wants to stop the Fire Nation. * A Winged Man who pilots a Jet. FaDieci212 * Moonlight Cow Jumper Tigerslash * A six Samarai synchro monster that can negate monster effects * A chihuahua monster * A card to replace Monster Reborn * A raidraptor xyz monster * A six samurai xyz monster (That's actually good unlike shadow) * A fluffal & Frightfur lizard Bright * A card (can be a monster, spell, or trap) that changes the Scale of any "Performapal" Pendulum in a Pendulum Zone. DarkTrish * A spell card that can act like a RUM spell but for Synchros. * A Pendulum/Xyz version of Super Dreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max that is ranked up. * A Synchro Time Magician. * A Synchro Meteor Black Dragon * an Xyz version of Stardust Dragon (no match winner please) * an Xyz version of all the other "Signer Dragons" (same stipulation please). Carnage * Soul Twinning * Soul Twinned Dragons(Art shows two identical looking dragons inhabiting two different human bodies. One is female and the other is male.) * Pillar of White * Julias, Lightsworn Protectorate * Blackwinged Molting * Cage of the Damned * Whitewinged Torment * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Wooden Stake * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Dagger * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Crossbow * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Silver Knife * Spirit Gypsy of the Vampire Hunter * Ghost Pirate of the Vampire Hunter * Upgrade Complete! * Evolution Complete! * Beast of the Burdened * Konami Code * Dirty Deeds * Seeds of Revolution * Snapdragon Sapper(Plant-Type) * Destruction Daisy * Ivy Whip * Sage Sage * Nightshade Doctor * Thistle Trapper Imperial *D/D/D King Dedede *D/D/D Angolmois the Mass Destruction Overlord *Odd-Eyes Clear Synchro Dragon *Moonlight Papillon Seductress *Raidraptor Star Phoenix *Entermage Lifestream Illusionist *Underworld Troupe - Asmodian Protagonist *Superheavy Samurai Saint Futsunushi *Kotaro, Ancient Grandmaster Ninja Tigerslash (second pack) *2 pendulum monsters for superheavy samurais *A Malicevorous synchro & tuner monster *A ritual monster & ritual spell for BA who doesn't suck unlike malacoda *A shaddoll monster who gets to pop a monster when he's sent to the grave by a card effect *An infernoid synchro monster Squippit *Number C33: Chronomaly Chaos Machu Mech *Number C36: Chronomaly Chaos Fork Hyuk (or whatever they decided to rename it as) *Fishborg Scout (Level 3 WATER Fish Synchro) *Fishborg Defender (Level 5 WATER Fish Synchro) *Fishborg Soldier (Level 7 WATER Fish Synchro) *Gagaga Guide (Rank 6 Gagaga) OR Gagaga Guidance (S/T) *Heroic Challenger - Front Line *Unraveled Reality *Smoking Gun *Collateral Damage *Shining Draw *Plus One *Unfortunate Hero (not HERO) *Bargain Hunter *Star-Crossed Lover *Pooka (spirit monster) *Condemned Queen *Condemned Damsel *Condemned Mistress Category:Blog posts